


Wolfy

by lb_of_flesh



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Because of Reasons, But a Teasing of Sex, Derek and Stiles are Mates, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Light Nipple Play, M/M, Nicknames, No Sex, Pillow Talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 06:07:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3317000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lb_of_flesh/pseuds/lb_of_flesh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles wants to give his boyfriend, Derek, a nickname.<br/>And kiss his face. Then his nipple. </p><p>The eyebrows get to watch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wolfy

**Author's Note:**

> My first Sterek. =)  
> Maybe I'll write a smexy piece of this couple in the future? *shrugs*  
> All mistakes are mine. I claimed them first, growled and scent marked.

This was one of Stiles' favorite times.

Just him and his boyfriend, hanging out in companionable silence, in his room because Derek's house was just...no. It didn't promote comfort. Not like they couldn't get comfortable in any place in a pinch or when they're in most semi private spaces. (There was this one time behind his high school when they-- _meaning Derek_ \--couldn't wait to suck him off.) Not that Stiles minded because, _hello blowjob!_

Stiles' room was better, especially when his dad was at work. And there was no pack business to take care of. And no well meaning friends wanting to shoot the shit.

Just him and his...Derek. Er, it felt weird calling his boyfriend, _his Derek_.  It made Stiles feel like a caveman. _In fact, why don't they have nicknames for one another?_ _Nicknames are the shit!_ Nothing as lame as baby (unless during sexy times) or weird like _Derek-poo_. Stiles snickered out loud while resting his head on Derek's chest. The two of them enjoying the peace and quiet on Stiles' new bed, snuggled and naked.

They christened his bed earlier.

Though his brain usually mellowed some after sex, Stiles couldn't turn off his thinking. Or keep his mouth quiet for long. He glanced up to see Derek giving him the ' _WTF_ ' eyebrow lift. Derek should totally patent that. Take those brows on the road, start an _Eyebrows & Me_ talent show. He'd make a killing. This train of thought led to more snorting out loud, which caused Derek to lift his brows even higher. Thus, creating a cycle of snorts and eyebrow crunches. Those brows should have matching set of abs with its owner with the workout they get. _Damn._

 _Must file this brow lift experiment away for future use_. Stiles wanted to see how high they can go. But back to the main issue at hand.

"Do you have a nickname for me?" Stiles lifted his head off Derek's shoulder and straddled him.

He watched Derek make his thinking face, a face Stiles was familiar with especially when he asked him...basically anything nowadays. "Is that why you were laughing?"

Stiles' mouthed Derek's nipple since his chin was so close by. "Laughing," he said before licking the tip once more. "I'd say more of chuckling. But back to the question, you nickname me yet?" He looked up to watch Derek's eyelids lower. Stiles gave his boyfriend twenty to thirty minutes before doing something about his impromptu nipple play. Something enjoyable, something that might start with _s_ and end in _x_.

"No."

"No?!" He pinched Derek's nipple. Derek growled, so Stiles went back to laving his tongue over the flesh to make it better. He knew Derek liked it when he played with his nipples.

"Not really." He moaned when Stiles started to suck. "Don't forget the other one."

"Bossy."

"You like it."

"I do. But before you start the _Wolf Sex Fun Time Show_ , which I love by the way because I always go home with the grand prize--"

"--I don't know if I should be worried that you named our sex--"

"--I name just about everything. It's part of my charm." Stiles started to rub Derek's other nipple and leaned forward for a kiss. He pulled away before they got carried away. "Nickname. Me. Why don't I have one?"

Derek didn't answer, so Stiles sat up. He straddled Derek's waist, making sure to graze their fun bits before settling in a comfortable position. "Why do I feel that if I give the wrong answer, the end result might not be as fun."

"All paths leads to the _Wolf Sex Fun Time Show_. Fear not, Derek."

"Mate."

"What?"

"You're my mate. So Mate."

"That's not a nickname."

"It's yours. You're my one and only."

Who could resist the soul-sucking stare Derek had going on as he made his declaration? "Good save."

Derek winked and started to trail his hand up Stiles' thigh.

He joined his hand on top of Derek's, halting his progress before becoming too distracted. "I need to give you one."

"How about Mate?"

"How about no? Because we can't have the same nickname. What's next? Dressing alike?" He shuddered at the thought.

"It'd be an improvement."

 _What?_ "For whom?"  He could move his brows too, which he did. They stared each other down. Derek kept his lips shut. Smart man.

Stiles smirked after the minute of silence. His wardrobe did not mainly exist on Henleys, leather jackets and muscle shirts alone. He had _geek chic_   down to an art, if he said so himself. "Well, we're not married--"

"--Mates supersedes human marriage--"

"--And I'm a human...that you mated with--"

"--Mate still tops husband--"

"--Wolf tops Mate--" Stiles couldn't stop his wink because he loved it when Derek manhandled him.

"Yes, I do. But Stiles I don't see the poi--"

"I need something for you. Something special. We're like married but not. Sort of like a wifey situation but--" Stiles stopped and grinned. He grinned wider upon hearing Derek's groan.

"Do I even want to hear it out loud, Stiles? I know that face."

Stiles leaned over, moving his hands to rest on Derek's shoulders. He breathed his mate in, getting close enough that if he leaned in a millimeter more their lips would touch. "You're my wolfy."

Derek shook his head. Stiles nodded his and kissed him. "It'll be our little private mates' secret. Our thing."

"Don't call me that in front of the pack."

Stiles pecked his lips softly.

"Or tell Scott."

Stiles started to run his hands into Derek's hair, and stared into his favorite pair of eyes. He licked the seam of Derek's closed lips. Derek let him in, so he sucked on his tongue for a little for being such a good guy.

"Just when we're alone."

He started to rub his bottom against Derek's semi. It's going to be showtime sooner than later.

"Fuck it. I'm your wolfy."

Stiles moved his hand in between their bodies. He wanted to stroke and tease before Derek got the upper hand. He figured he should reward Derek's inevitable capitulation. "Showtime."


End file.
